Silver Family
by Miamau Kakashi
Summary: chap 3 updated! kata Killua Kakashi mati! Inuyasha sama Hitsugaya malah kabur. Terus kenapa Riku basah-basahan meluk Sakura? XD
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: OOC, AU, Crack-Pair, bukan Humor fic  
**

**Note: Crossover Naruto, Eyeshield 21, Bleach dan Inuyasha.**

**Rated: T**

**Ini adalah fic pemuas saya akan tokoh berambut perak.**

**walaupun nggak semua tokoh rambut perak favorit saya ada di fic ini TT**

**Haha.. yang nggak suka nggak usah baca ya,**

**Tokoh disini: Kakashi, Riku, Hitsugaya, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru.**

**Haha.. pairnya liat aja nanti oke?**

**saya sedang stress makanya saya pub fic ini yang kebetulan udah saya tulis dari bulan lalu.**

* * *

**Silver Family  
**

**By Miamau Kakashi**

Seorang gadis berambut pink terlihat berdiri tercengang di depan pintu sebuah Rumah yang sangat mewah. Saat tadi masuk gerbang dan melewati halamannya saja berasa seperti di Istana.

Akhirnya gadis berambut pink itu menekan bel disamping pintu itu.

**TING TONG..**

**Cklek-**

Terdengar pintu dibuka. Gadis itu langsung memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Eh? Permisi kek.. saya dari **'Tsunade penyalur pembantu rumah tangga'**. Saya Sakura Haruno." Gadis bernama Sakura itu membungkukan badannya.

"Kek?" terlihat kerutan marah di dahi orang yang barusan membuka pintu itu.

"Tcih! Matamu dimana? Aku ini baru berusia 17 tahun dan merupakan idola gadis-gadis di sekolahku!"

Sakura hanya melongo..

"Eh? Maaf.. aku.."

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena ada seseorang yang datang lagi.

"Ada apa sih Hitsugaya?"

"He.. wajahnya mirip! Rambutnya juga sama-sama putih!" tanpa sadar Sakura bicara dengan sangat kaget

"Eh? Maaf nona, kami ini kakak-adik. Dan itu.. rambut kami ini perak bukan putih,"

"HOIII.. pembantunya sudah datang yaaa?" terdengar teriakan laki-laki dari dalam.

"Inuyasha! Bisa kan tidak usah teriak-teriak?"

"Hee.. berisik kau Sesshomaru! Bicaramu juga keras sekali tahu!"

"Ah iya nona, silahkan masuk. Namaku Riku."

"Ba-baik tuan Riku.." Sakura segera masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Sementara Riku terheran-heran menatap Hiatsugaya yang cemberut di depan pintu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kesal! Siapa sih yang nyari pembantu kaya gitu?"

"Lho? Dia oke kan? Cantik dan sopan. Kakashi yang nelpon penyalur pembantunya."

"Tapi tadi dia memanggilku kakek! menyebalkan! harga diriku jatuh sudah!"

"Haha.. wajar kan? Dia kan baru melihatmu.. mungkin di lingkungannya belum pernah melihat rambut seperti rambut kita."

"Apakah Kakashi tidak bisa mencari pembantu yang tidak lebih tinggi dariku? dasar.. si mesum memang suka seenaknya!" Hitsugaya masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Riku yang sweatdrops.

"Dia masih sensitif masalah tinggi badan ya?"

Sementara Sakura..

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa rambutnya juga perak?' Sakura menatap dua orang pria yang duduk di Ruang Keluarga yang sedang menonton Tv. Keduanya mirip dan mempunyai rambut perak panjang sama persis.

"Hoi kau! Cepat buatkan makanan!" Pria yang berbaju merah dan mengangkat kakinya diatas meja itu menyuruh Sakura tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Inuyasha bodoh! Bicara sama perempuan itu yang sopan. dan turunkan kaki tidak sopanmu itu! Hai.. namaku Sesshomaru," pria benama Sesshomaru itu tersenyum ramah dan sukses membuat Sakura deg-degan.

"Haaaahh.. genit sekali kau ini! Ya sudah, kau pink buatkan aku makan, cepat!"

"Ba-baik tuan. Saya juga kebetulan tadi sudah membeli bahan makanan. Tapi dapurnya dimana tuan?" Sakura bertanya tepat sat Riku datang.

"Dasar kakak-kakak ini teriakan kalian terdengar sampai depan tahu! Hei ayo aku antar ke Dapur.

**45 menit kemudian..**

"Wah.. sepertinya enak semua!" Inuyasha menatap makanan yang sudah tersaji di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu tuan," Sakura meletakan gelas terakhir di meja makan itu.

"Eh, disisni saja. Kamu juga pasti belum makan siang kan? Makan bareng disini saja," Riku menarik Sakura agar duduk disampingnya.

"Eh, tapi tuan.."

"Jangan pakai tuan. Riku saja. Sekalian aku mau mengenalkanmu pada orang di rumah ini."

"Aku Riku. Aku ini kembar dengan Hitsugaya. Tapi 5 tahun tinggal di Hawaii membuat kulitku lebih gelap darinya. Aku main American football dan baru pulang bulan lalu. Lalu itu Kak Inuyasaha dan Sesshomaru. Mereka juga kembar, tapi kurang akur. Lalu.. eh? Kakashi mana?" Riku melihat sekelilingnya.

"Jadi masih ada orang lagi?" Sakura bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja. Dia anak pertama dan paling jarang pulang. Padahal ayah juga sudah tidak pernah pulang, Kakashi malah ikut-ikutan. Ayah lebih memilih tinggal di New York. Ibu kami sudah tidak ada."

"Jadi sekarang Kakashi itu dimana?"

"Tadi pagi dia baru pulang. Dia lebih suka berkumpul bersama kawan-kawan Band Anbu-nya."

Penjelasan Riku membuat Sakura jadi teringat Ayah dan ibunya yang selalu bersamanya.

Kasihan sekali mereka hidup jauh dari orang tua.

"Sakura? Bisa bangunkan Kakashi? Kamarnya yang pintunya bercat ungu," Riku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ah iya, baik."

Sakura segera berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamar Kakashi tanpa mendengar gumaman Hitsugaya.

"Jangan bilang kau suka padanya."

"Eh? Siapa? Aku?"

"Seorang Riku yang paling benci membicarakan Ayah, jadi biasa saja saat menceritakan tentang Ayah pada orang lain yang baru dikenal."

"Kau ini Hitsugaya! Sok tahu!" Riku tertawa dan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cara mengobrol dengan Inuyasha yang sudah makan 2 piring.

Sakura tiba di lantai 2..

Ia membuka pintu bercat ungu itu dan..

Wussshhhh…

Aroma tidak sedap langsung menerpa dirinya.

"Ukh.. jorok banget sih!" Sakura menatap kamar didepanya ini yang sangat berantakan.

"Tu-tuan.. makan siang sudah siap," Sakura mengguncang bahu pria berambut perak itu yang wajahnya tertutupi buku kecil bersampul oranye. Selimut tebal yang di pakai pria itu membuat Sakura gerah. Ia pun berinisiatif membuka selimut itu.

"Panas-panas begini nggak baik pakai selimut tebal, dan lagi.. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"

"Eh? Ada apa? Kebakaran?" Pria berambut perak itu terbangun. Matanya terlihat ngantuk dan bosan. Ia melihat Sakura yang jongkok sambil menutup matanya.

"Ada apa?!" Inuyasha dan Riku masuk. Sakura langsung berlari kearah mereka dan berlindung di balik tubuh Riku.

"Hee.. Kakashi bodoh! Baru pulang sudah bikin ribut! Ngapain sih?!"

"Memangnya aku ngapain?" Kakashi bertanya bingung.

"Sakura, memangnya diapain sama Kakashi?" Riku menoleh pada Sakura yang langsung membisikan sesuatu di telinga Riku.

Riku blushing!

"He? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Inuyasha pun dibisiki sesuatu oleh Riku.

"APA?!"

"KAKASHI BODOOOOHHH! Aku tahu semalam kau pasti habis **–piiippp-** lagi sama wanita. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak tidur dengan tidak pakai apa-apa begitu?!" Inuyasha berteriak sambil menutupi matanya.

"Ehehe.. maaf," Kakashi tertawa dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Akhirnya mereka semua makan siang bersama.

Keadaannya tenang-tenang saja terutama buat Kakashi. Seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa barusan.

Sakura diam membatu di dapur.

'Pemandangan' tadi rasanya masih terbayang-bayang.

Jujur ini pertama kalinya ia melihat yang seperti itu. Ia memang pernah memandikan anak kecil laki-laki majikannya dulu dan melihat **'itu'**, tapi tetap saja ini sangat berbeda.

"Masakanmu enak juga," Seseorang masuk dan membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh?! Tuan!" Sakura panik saat tahu yang masuk adalah Kakashi. ia segera mengambil sapu untuk menyibukan diri.

"Hei.. ngga usah gugup gitu," Kakashi mendekat pada Sakura yang malah mundur kebelakang. Kakashi terus mendekat hingga Sakura terdesak di dinding. Kakashi menahan Sakura dengan kedua tanganya yang berada di dua sisi tubuh Sakura.

"Ma-maaf tuan! Tadi aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku hanya tidak menyangka punya tuan sebesar itu!" Sakura bicara dengan cepat sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hahaha.. kau ini lucu sekali sih! Saking paniknya kau ngga sadar apa yang kau bilang tadi yaa..."

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Sakura membuka matanya.

Kakashi menyeringai.

"Mau coba? kau manis juga. Kebetulan aku masih lapar," tiba-tiba saja Kakashi sudah mengangkat garpu di depan wajah Sakura.

**TBC**

* * *

**Pair disini yang saya bikin dan fokus baru KakashiXSakuraXRiku :P**

**ada yang mau protes atau punya usul tentang pair chara lainnya?**

**apakah ini menjurus ke rated M? :P**

**huh, padahal saya kapok bikin rated M. soalnya saya ngga pernah bagus kalau bikin rated M. gara-gara baca fic seseorang yang rated M dan sangat tidak mutu dan ngga ada feelnya. saya jadi kapok bikin rated M. takutnya fic saya seperti itu. T_T**

**ahaha kalau gitu adegan rated M di chap depan saya -skip-skip-skip- aja biar tetap T ratednya!**

**kekekeke *ketawa ala Hiruma***

**kasih pendapat lewat review ya, :D**

**Review please..**


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih buat yang udah review chapter lalu ya.. ^^

**Warning: AU, Crossover, terjadi OOC yang nista pada Killua dan Hitsugaya. :P chara yang lain juga parah sih OOcnya. :P**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Eyeshield21 punya Riichiro inagaki dan Yuusuke murata**

**HunterXHunter punya Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Inuyasha punya Takahashi Rumiko**

**Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Silver family punya saya a.k.a Miamau Kakashi.**

**Oh iya, saya kan udah ngasih tau pairingnya di awal yaitu, Kakashi/Sakura/Riku.**

* * *

**Silver Family**

**Chapter 2**

**By Miamau Kakashi**

* * *

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat.

Tinggal satu rumah dengan lima orang lelaki ternyata memang berbahaya!

**Damdamdam…**

Tiba-tiba terdengar ringtone dari sebuah ponsel.

"Ah! Damn! Ganggu aja!" akhirnya Kakashi menjauh dari Sakura saat ia menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya.

Sakura menghela nafas lega.

Sakura tidak berani bergerak. Jadi ia hanya memperhatikan Kakashi yang sedang bicara di telpon..

"Halo? Ya.. Killua? Oh, oke."

Kakashi selesai bicara di telponnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, ia meninggalkan Sakura di dapur sendirian.

XXX

Sakura berjalan menuju Ruang Keluarga sambil membawa nampan berisi cemilan, roti, dan softdrink.

'Ramai sekali' , Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang kelima bersaudara itu yang sedang menonton TV. Mereka tertawa dan becanda ria. Hanya Hitsugaya yang tetap 'cool' dan Kakashi yang serius membaca sebuah buku kecil bersampul oranye.

"Hei.. tadi aku lihat di Koran, katanya Kagome kembali ke Jepang lusa!" Riku bersorak girang.

"Hore.. mudah-mudahan saja dia mampir kesini. Dan kau, Inuyasha! Bersiap-siaplah.. cieee," Riku tertawa-tawa sambil meninju pelan bahu Inuyasha.

"A-apa sih kau ini!" Inuyasha terlihat kesal. Tapi wajahnya memerah.

"Kagome? Atlit panah nomor 1 Jepang itu? Yang baru saja memenangkan kejuaran di Yunani? Kalian kenal?" Sakura bertanya kagum saat ia tiba di Ruang Keluarga sambil meletakan nampan yang ia bawa.

"Tentu saja Sakura. Dia itu teman kecil kami, dan Inuyasha naksir padanya! Haha.." Riku tertawa keras sebelum ia dilempar bantal oleh Inuyasha.

"Eh? mau kemana tuan Sesshomaru?" Sakura bertanya pada Sesshomaru yang beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju keluar.

"Mau lihat bintang," jawab Sesshomaru singkat.

"Wha? Ikut! Boleh kan tuan?" Sakura lalu ikut keluar setelah Sesshomaru menganggukan kepalanya.

Riku jadi diam.

"Haha.. rasakan kau Riku! Diambil Sessho kan? Haha.." Inuyasha menertawakan Riku dan membuat Kakashi yang dari tadi serius 'membaca' mengangkat wajahnya dari bukumya.

"Memang Riku kenapa dengan Sakura?" Kakashi bertanya tapi wajahnya malah dilempar bantal oleh Inuyasha.

"Bisakan matamu itu nggak ngantuk dan bosan seperti itu? Aku sebal melihatnya!" Inuyasha memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakashi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tcih! Memangnya nggak sadar ya kau ini persis mirip dengan ayah?"

"Hhhh.. ayah lagi. Bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap begitu pada Ayah? Hormatilah ia. Bagaimanpun kita bisa tinggal dalam kemewahan dan segala fasilitas ini juga karena Ayah." Kakashi menutup bukunya.

"Hei! Ini semua harta ibu! Ayah hanya mengelolanya!" Inuyasha mulai naik nada bicaranya.

"Kalau ayah tidak **-piipp-** dengan ibu, kalian tidak akan ada di dunia ini."

Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak dari situ.

"He! Bicaramu itu selalu menjurus ke hal yang **-piiip-** dasar kau **-piiipp- -piiipp- -piiiippp-** hmppp…" ucapan Inuyasha yang layak sensor itu terhenti karena Hitsugaya telah menyumpal mulutnya dengan roti karena Inuyasaha tidak akan berhenti jika sudah mengumpat Kakashi.

**Kringg…**

Ada telpon. Riku yang dari tadi hanya diam mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo.."

"…."

"Eh? Besok?"

"…."

"Tu-tunggu dulu! He-hei.."

Riku menutup telpon itu.

"Kenapa?" Hitsugaya heran akan wajah Riku yang terlihat pucat.

"besok.. Killua datang.. dan ia minta dijemput dan dibawakan skateboardnya…"

"HUAPAAAA?─hmmpp.." mulut Inuyasha disumpal lagi dengan roti oleh Hitsugaya. Karena roti yang pertama tadi sudah habis ditelan Inuyasha.

"Tcih! Skateboardnya kan sudah kita bakar ramai-ramai. Dengan dramastis lagi," Hitsugaya termenung mengingat saat bulan lalu mereka membakar skateboard itu.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Jaga skateboardku baik-baik ya, ini kenang-kenangan dariku. Aku akan mrindukan kalian," wajah malaikat yang diberikan bocah laki-laki berusia 10 tahun itu, tak mampu membuat empat orang pria berambut perak yang ada di depannya bangun dari posisi telentang mereka._

_'Yah bagus. Jangan kembali lagi..' desis Inuyasha._

_'Tcih! Semoga pesawat yang membawamu ke Florida jatuh dan tidak pernah bisa ditemukan!' batin Hitsugaya_

_'Hahhhh.. akhirnya pergi juga makhluk merepotkan ini..' gumam Sesshomaru._

_'Hiks.. seragam amefutoku..' Riku terisak._

_"Dadah..." bocah yang dari tadi dicaci maki dalam hati empat pria berambut perak itu melambai dan meninggalkan rumah ini._

**BRAKKK!**

_Hitsugaya menendang skateboard yang ditinggalkan bocah itu._

_"Melihat ini, seperti melihat Killua saja!"_

_Bagaimana tidak? Hitsugaya yang bertubuh mungil ini selalu menjadi 'kuda' bocah bernama Killua itu._

_Killua adalah Sepupunya yang paling disayang mendiang ibunya. Kalau tidak ingat pesan ibunya untuk selalu membuat Killua senang, Hitsugaya sudah tending killua itu!_

_Sedangkan Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha, rambut mereka tak pernah lepas dari jambakan dan tarikan Killua yang sangat menyebalkan itu._

_Dan Riku.. ia sangat terpukul saat baju seragam amefutonya dijadikan lap skateboardnya Killua._

_Seminggu Killua di rumah ini, seminggu empat bersaudara ini jadi budaknya Killua. Karena saat itu Kakashi tidak pulang-pulang, ia tidak tersiksa oleh Killua. Bahkan pembantu saja tidak tahan saat ada Killua disini, sehingga mengundurkan diri dan akhirnya keluarga ini mencari pembantu baru. Yaitu Sakura._

_Setelah Killua pulang, empat bersaudara itu mengadakan 'upacara pembakaran' skateboard Killua itu._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Katanya ia tidak akan kembali lagi kesini?" Inuyasha berkata setelah menelan roti yang menyumpal mulutnya tadi.

"Killua bilang ia merindukan kita. Katanya ia sudah memberitahukan kedatangannya lebih dulu pada Kakashi."

"Hahhh.. si mesum itu kenapa nggak bilang? Setidaknya kita kan bisa carikan dulu skateboard baru untuknya yang mirip dengan miliknya dulu!" Hitsugaya menghempaskan dirinya di Sofa.

**Sementara Sesshomaru dan Sakura..**

"Wah.. cantik banget!" Sakura menatap bintang-bintag di langit dengan takjub.

"Hhh~ kenapa sama persis?" Sesshomaru berkata lirih.

"Apanya?"

"Ucapanmu."

"Sama dengan siapa?"

"Kagome. Hehe.. sudahlah. Disini dingin. Kita sebaiknya kedalam."

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan taman tempat mereka melihat bintang tadi.

Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan Kakashi.

Sakura langsung berlindung dibalik tubuh Sesshomaru.

Kakashi hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hai.." Kakashi menyapa mereka. Tapi itu membuat Sakura berlari meninggalkan Kakashi dengan Sesshomaru.

"Kenapa sih dia?" Kakashi bertanya pada Sesshomaru tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca.

"Harusnya aku yang Tanya begitu! Kau tidak ngapa-ngapain dia kan?" Sesshomaru berkata dengan nada serius.

"Belum kok. Tapi tadi hampir," Kakashi berkata dengan santainya lalu meninggalkan Sesshomaru.

"Kau ini! Jadi sudah ada niat? dasar mesum bodoh!"

XXX

**Esok harinya..**

"Kyaaa.. apa-apaan ini?" Sakura berteriak saat ia ditarik dari tempat tidurnya oleh Hitsugaya dan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha membuka lemari di kamar Sakura, "Disini? Tidak!"

Hitsugaya menunduk ke kolong tempat tidur Sakura sambil tetap menarik Sakura, "Disini? Tidak."

"AAAAHHH BAGAIMANA INIIII?" Inuyasha dan Hitsugaya berteriak-teriak sambil tetap menarik-narik Sakura.

"LEPASKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN…!" Akhirnya Sakura berhasil melepaskan diri dari Inuyasha dan Hitsugaya.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Sakura terengah-engah.

"Killua datang!"

"Dia paling suka melihat wanita yang rambutnya panjang!" Hitsugaya berteriak.

"Kau mau dijadikannya 'kuda' , atau rambutmu akan jadi korban seperti rambutku!" Inuyasha berteriak sambil berlari berputar-putar dengan histeris.

"STOOPPP! Memangnya Killua apa?" Sakura berteriak sambil menghentikan Inuyasha yang sedang berlari-lari.

"Dia itu monster! Riku dan Sesshomaru sedang menjemputnya ke Bandara. Dan si bodoh Kakashi malah tidur! Padahal dia yang kebagian tugas nyari skateboard baru!" Hitsugaya yang biasanya cool jdi teriak-teriak hanya karena 'Killua'.

"Monster? Aku nggak ngerti apa yang kalian bicarakan ini!"

"Dia itu kukunya tajam! Bisa mengambil jantung manusia tanpa mengeluarkan darah!"

…

…

"Kak Inuyasha… Kak Hitsugayaaa…" terdengar teriakan bocah laki-laki dari arah depan rumah.

"Gawat! Dia dataaaaang!"

"Kak Hitsu─?" seorang bocah imut berambut perak berdiri di hadapan Sakura, Hitsugaya dan Inuyasha.

"Kyaa.. ini Killua? Lucu banget! Apanya yang monster?" Sakura berjongkok di hadapan Killua.

"Wah.. kakak siapa? Cantik sekali. Aku suka! Matanya bagus. Mau tidur sama aku?" ucapan Killua sukses membuat petir datang tiba-tiba di rumah itu.

"Lho? Kok ngomongnya gitu?" Sakura bertanya dengan gugup dan kaget.

"Iya, kata Kak Kakashi, kalau ada wanita cantik itu harus diajak tidur bareng. Kenapa? Kakak nggak mau tidur sama aku?" mata Killua mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aduh.. gimana ini?" Sakura menatap Riku memohon bantuan.

"Kakak nggak jawab apa-apa? Kata kak Kakashi, kalau nggak jawab apa-apa berarti mau! Ayo…" tiba-tiba Sakura ditarik oleh Killua yang ternyata membawanya ke kamar Kakashi.

Saat sampai di kamar Kakashi, Killua mengguncang-guncang bahu Kakashi yang sedang tidur.

"Kakak! Bangun! Aku mau pinjam Icha-icha punya kakak!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Masih layak kah buat dilanjutkan?  
**

**Review pleaseeeee…. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: OOC, AU, Crossover, Crack-Pair**

**Note: kalo takut ga nyambung, lebih baik baca lagi dari chapter awalnya :D disini usia Kakashi: 23, Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru: 21, Sakura: 19, Riku dan Hitsugaya: 17, Killua: 10. ^^**

**Disclaimer: masih sama seperti di chapter 2 ^^**

Here we go...

* * *

**Silver Family**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Miamau Kakashi**

"Kakak! Bangun! Aku mau pinjam Icha-icha punya kakak!"

Killua mengguncang-guncang bahu Kakashi, tapi tidak ada respon apapun dari Kakashi.

...

...

...

"HUAAAAAA KAK KAKASHI MATIIIII!" Killua menjerit lalu menangis, dan teriakannya membuat seisi rumah itu terkejut dan bergegas menuju kamar Kakashi.

Sakura yang daritadi diam karena shock akan ulah Killua akhirnya tersadar dan segera berlari ke arah Kakashi.

"Er.. tuan Killua jangan bicara sembarangan. Ya Tuhan! Tubuhnya panas sekali! Kenapa wajahnya juga lebam?!" Saat itu lah hitsugaya dan Inuyasha tiba di kamar.

"Heh, si Kakashi bodoh ngapain lagi?"

"Tubuhnya panas sekali, sepertinya dia demam, wajahnya lebam. Apa sebaiknya kita bawa ke Rumah Sakit? Eh, dimana Riku dan tuan Sesshomaru?"

"Riku di telpon pelatihnya dan langsung berangakat ke tempat latihan tadi. Kalau Sesshomaru, aku tidak tahu kemana."

"Yasudah, kalian berdua, bisa kan membawa Kakashi turun? Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit," Sakura lalu menghampiri Killua yang masih menangis.

"Killua, Kakashi tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir," Sakura mengusap kepala Killua dengan lambut, tapi lagi-lagi jawaban Killua membuatnya shock.

"Aku bukan khawatir dengan kak Kakashi. Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak jadi tidur bareng dong kak? Habis aku tidak tahu icha-ichanya di simpan dimana.."

Jederrrr

lalu Hitsugaya pun menjitak Killua.

"Anak kecil bodoh! Sakura, telpon dokter saja. Merepotkan kalau harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit."

"Tapi wajahnya lebam, tuan. Kalau di rumah sakit kan lebih jelas hasilnya."

"Hah. Ya sudah Hitsugaya, bantu aku memapahnya. Dia seperti orang mati saja tidak bangun-bangun," Inuyasha mengangkat tubuh Kakashi yang masih tidak sadar itu dari tempat tidur. Mereka berdua memapah Kakashi dengan Sakura dan Killua mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Si mesum berat sekali. Banyak dosa dia!" Hitsugaya yang 'mungil' ini terlihat kesulitan mengimbangi Inuyasha.

"Heh, Hitsugaya! Ini sama saja aku sendiri yang memapahnya! Yang benar dong!" kali ini Inuyasha yang mengumpat.

"Kau ini! Aku juga daritadi berat!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

Sementara mereka ribut sambil memapah Kakashi, mereka tidak sadar sudah di ujung tangga dan karena kehilangan keseimbangan...

***bruk bruk duag dug brak dug* (A/N)**

"KYAAAAA TUAN KAKASHI! TUAN INUYASHA DAN HITASUGAYA KALIAN APA-APAAN?!" Sakura segera berlari menuruni tangga menghampiri Kakashi yang jatuh dari tangga karena ulah Inuyasha dan Hitusugaya.

"Wah.. tulangnya pasti patah!" Killua juga ikut turun sedangakan Inuyasha dan Hitsugaya masih berdiri di ujung tangga.

"Ba-bagaimana ini Inuyasha?" Hitsugaya yang biasanya cool pun gemetaran karena syok.

"Satu.. dua.. TIGA! Hitsugaya ayo kabur!" Inuyasha berlari menuruni tangga dan Hitsugaya pun mengikutinya.

"He... tu-tuan! Bagaimana dengan tuan Kakashi! Hei kalian!" Sakura yang panik tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kak.. aku sudah menelpon ambulan."

"Ah! Anak pintar!

**XXX**

"Terimakasih Sakura," Kakashi tersenuym seolah tidak ada apa-apa saat tangan dan kaki kanannya di balut gips serta beberapa perban di wajahnya. Tapi ekspresinya berubah menjadi senyum menakutkan saat ia berkata akan memberi 'hadiah' untuk Hitsugaya dan Inuyasha saat ia pulang ke rumah nanti.

"I-iya tuan. Tapi kalau boleh tau, kenapa wajah tuan lebam begitu? Apa sebelumnya habis berkelahi?"

Kakashi tetawa, tapi Sakura tau itu adalah tawa miris.

"Sudahlah Sakura, haha tapi dengan tanganku begini aku tidak bisa makan sendiri. Kau yang akan menyuapiku makan. Akan sangat menyenangkan," ekspresi Kakashi yang 'agak mesum' itu muncul kembali dan itu agak membuat Sakura tenang. Setidaknya keadaanya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Riku mana? Killua?"

"Riku menemui pelatih Amfutonya, Killua sudah di jemput pengasuhnya. Katanya besok ia sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Kalau tuan Sesshomaru aku tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak menanyakan Sesshomaru. Dia sudah bilang padaku kalau dia menenmui Kagome."

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar rumah sakit ini dan pintunya terbuka perlahan.

"Kakashi.." masuklah wanita cantik berambut hitam yang membawa keranjang berisi buah-buahan.

"Whoa! Anda Kurenai kan! Aktris of the year tahun lalu! Wow aslinya anda memang sangat cantik!" Sakura memandang kagum wanita yang baru masuk itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Kakashi berubah sangat dingin dan itu membuat Sakura takut.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tau kalau Asuma sampai membuatmu seperti ini."

Wanita bernama Kurenai itu menyentuh perlahan kaki Kakashi yang dibalut gips.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Ini bukan karena Asuma. Ini ulah adik-adikku. Haha, Yah, baguslah aku jadi ada alasan untuk tidak datang ke pernikahanamu minggu ini."

Kakashi tersenyum, tapi Sakura tau itu senyum pahit dan entah mengapa Sakura ikut sedih melihatnya.

"Kakashi.. aku.."

"Sakura, tolong antar wanita ini keluar. Aku mau istirahat," Kakashi menutup matanya.

"Er.. maaf nona Kurenai, aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan keluar sendiri."

Saat Kurenai menutup pintu, Kakashi membuka matanya dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamar rumah sakit ini.

"Sakura, duduklah disini."

"I-iya tuan," Sakura menghampiri Kakashi dan duduk dengan gugup di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Kakashi.

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Memandangnya terus sampai wajah Sakura sangat merah.

"Er.. tuan, kenapa melihatku terus?"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Panggil Kakashi."

Kakashi masih terus memanatap Sakura.

Sakura makin tidak nyaman.

"Sudah, kau cukup diam saja. Duduk yang manis. Aku Cuma ingin memandangmu."

Dalam hati Sakura menjerit. Bagaimana bisa diam saja! Jantungnya berdebar keras ditatap terus menerus oleh mata Kakashi yang sangat indah dan wajah tampannya itu dan..

Tanpa Sakura tau, ternyata Kakashi sudah memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia tertidur.

"Hhh.." Sakura menghelanafas lega.

Ada yang mengetuk pintu lagi dan membuka pintunya.

"Sakura, kau pulang saja, istirahat."

Ternyata Sesshomaru yang datang.

"Eh, tuan Sessho? Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Sudah, pulang saja. Gara-gara duo bodoh Inuyasha dan Hitsu jadi kau yang menunggu disini. Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang disini."

"Kalau begitu, baiklah tuan. Kalau ada apa-apa telpon saja ke rumah."

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kalau ada apa-apa speed dial nomor ponselku di nomor 7 ya."

**XXX**

Sakura sedang membereskan cucian di mesin cuci saat ia mendengar suara petir dan angin yang berhembus sangat kencang.

Sakura segera menutup jendela dapur yang terbuka. Lalu hujan deras pun turun. Biasanya saat badai, listrik akan padam. Sakura berjalan ke ruang depan untuk menyiapkan lilin, tapi ia terkejut melihat Riku yang basah kuyup duduk bersandar di lantai dengan wajah tertunduk.

Air yang masih menetes dari rambutnya menyamarkan airmata yang ternyata masih mengalir perlahan.

"Riku!" Saat Sakura duduk di depan Riku, saat itu pula Riku memeluk Sakura erat.

"Ri-Riku! Kenapa?"

"Sebentar. Kumohon. biarkan begini sebentar."

...

...

...

Lampu di rumah ini berkedip-kedip, lalu padam, dan **gelap total**.

...

...

Sakura serasa ingin menjerit saat ia mendengar dengkur pelan dari Riku. Riku tertidur. Dalam posisi memeluknya erat ditengah kegelapan dan suara badai diluar sana, dan.. tubuh Riku yang basah mulai membuat Sakura basah juga. 'BAGAIMANAAAA INIIIII?!'

**TBC**

**(A/N): itu maaf suara jatoh dari tangganya aneh :p**

* * *

**Hayoooo Riku nangis kenapa? **

**Terus ada hubungan apa Kakashi, Kurenai, dan Asuma? **

**Sesshomaru habis ngapain hayo ketemu Kagome? **

**Dan yang paling PENTING... Kabur kemanakah Inuysha dan Hitsugaya? :p**

**Hahaha tenang, udah di ketik kok. Jadi next chapter ga akan terlalu lama updatenya. Eh, tapi kalo masih ada yang baca ya itu juga ._.v :p**

**Komentar, kritik, saran, silahkan.. :D**

**.: Miamau Kakashi:.**


End file.
